Partial conventional manufacturing procedures for Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels needs to operate in an operation box which must remain sealed to prevent the gas environment from being damaged.
The operation box is further disposed with gloves because the gloves are needed to implement the aforementioned manufacturing procedure.
However, the gloves will be aged or damaged after used for a time period and need replaced.
Commonly, a conventional solution for replacing the gloves of the operation box includes the following steps of: removing the gloves from the operation box by replacing with new gloves, and then resealing the operation box and replacing the gases inside the operation box so as to make the gas environment of the operation box in compliance with the requirements of the manufacturing procedure.
The aforementioned technical solution needs to recover the gas environment inside the operation box, which is suitable for the manufacturing procedure condition. This process does not only spend costly but also takes more than 6 hours, even up to 8 hours.
Thus, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve these technical problems.